The Sin Usagi HIATUS
by edvykoi
Summary: What would happen if our Usagi was a sin aka homunculus?EdUsagienvy, also lil Usagiwrath
1. Prologue

(A.N: What's up guys? You see here is my new story please enjoy okay! Mi other stories will be updated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Full Metal Alchemist okay.

Well let's start the story please!

* * *

_Prologue_

_Few Years before Trisha Elric Dies_

_A beautiful sun blonde with innocent blue eyes and who is very energetic ran with two boys. The oldest boy, who had golden hair and eyes, called out to the girl saying, " You can't catch me!" then he turned to his brown haired brother, who highly resembles their (Usagi not included) mother and said " You neither Alphonse! You guys run like turtles and snails!"_

"_Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" Alphonse or Al says trying to boost up his speed with his puny legs, for he was very young. Usagi wasn't far behind but instantly stopped, clutching her stomach and threw up blood. "Oh no! Al, go get mom! Hurry!" Edward yelled immediately going to her side holding her. _

"_E...Ed...Edward...it hurt so much." she said near tears now. "It's okay. I'll be there for you. I love you always remember that." Ed says holding his little bunny. Trisha Elric, the boys mother, quickly rushed to Usagi side taking her to the house saying "It will be okay honey."_

_That was the second time in Usagi life that she had that pain. The reason you ask? Usagi organs were damaged since birth and only had the pain the first time she came to Ed's house. Now this was the second time which only leads her to a closer death time._

_Few months later... _

"_Well I'm going to the towns market okay? Usagi says to Trisha at the table._

"_Okay Hun. Don't stay out long, hurry up back. I know you independent put please don't get hurt or in trouble. Here is the list, remember that I always worry for you!" Trisha replies putting Usagi sweater on. "Okay, I know you do. Tell Ed and Al I'll be back. Bye" Usagi said leaving to the towns market. _

_As Usagi came closer to her destination she bumped into a big man. "Hey watch-hey what's a cute little girl like you doing here?" the big man said grinning as his two friends came out._

"_She would make a good pleasure girl ay boss?" his friend said to his boss, the big man. Usagi got up and started shaking wishing she'd listen to Trisha and not go at all. "Hahaha yeah. Come her you sexy little hoe, **we'll make you happy**!" the boss said going after her with his friends behind him. Usagi ran as fast as she can into an alley. That is when she met someone who will be important in her life later on._

_She bumped into a tall beautiful looking lady. The woman had very long, black, wavy like hair with violet eyes. She wore a revealing like long black dress, with black gloves, nice black heel boots, and a long brown coat. The lady looks like a model or something to Usagi._

_Usagi stared at the woman than ran behind her once the three men came. They stopped once they seen the woman who looked to them between 18-25 years old. "Hey look what we have! Two in one special! Hahaha!" the boss laughed loudly. "Leave this girl alone or else!" the lady said raising her hand towards them. "Or else what!" the boss says. "I'll end your life and misery!" she says. "Humph! You stubborn bitch!" they went after her attacking. But out of no where her hands turned into…….long sharp nails. That's when she then sliced and diced them. After they were in pieces she licked her nails, then they finally turn back into a normal like hand._

_She turn to face the scared girl and picked her up whispering,"Don't be scared child. Your safe, I am here." The woman said taking her to a place away from there. The lady decided to take her to a local bench where they sat and chatted alittle and even laugh. Usagi explained to the lady that she had to go to the market, the lady listened admiring the independent little girl. "May I ask you something lady?" Usagi says. She thinks for a minute and replies "Sure go ahead kid." "Well are you a…….homunculi?" The lady and Usagi sat in silence for a minute. T he lady breaks the silence, "Yes…but…but how did you know you're nothing but-"she was then cut off by Usagi, "I may be a child, but I am smarter than you think. I know a lot about alchemy and life. But that is my…..I mean our secret. Also I seen your actions in saving my life and I can see it in your eyes. It's okay though you can't help it. By the way I am Usagi." The lady admired the girls wisdom, she got up and started to walk away and says"Yeah well got to go, I hope to meet you again. By the way my name is Lust." Usagi nodded her head and said her goodbyes, soon Lust was out of site. _

_Later that day Usagi came home to Ed, Trisha, and Al's worries to where she was, what happen, or if she was okay. That was the last day she ever went to the market or see Lust alive. A few months later Usagi parents came for her. They no longer were in danger and finally took Usagi. Before she left she had a special night with Ed (A.N: which I will be explain in later chapters.) which then she left afterwards. Years after, a few months after Trisha died Usagi dies, because all her organs in her body failed and shutdown thus causing her precious life to come to an end. She was buried by her mother who then disappeared leaving her husband behind._

_After her death and her mother disappearance he decided to do a human transmutation to bring her back. He gave up his reproductive organs (like Izumi) to face the horrid result, it was unsuccessful. Not only did he lose his reproductive organs, he made the biggest mistake in his life. The consequence of a failed human transmutation is a………..homunculus._

* * *

_A.N: How about that? Well I thought it was okay, how about you? Also if anyone knows settings of FMA can you please share their names the only places I know of FMA is Central and Ressonbol (spelling help! Please review okay? Sorry for the short chapter here, I do have school still! _


	2. Hate

(A.N: Hello guys how are you? Me? I am very fine and chilling. I finally updated the story. Also I might move this to Full Metal Alchemist column. Well here are parings please vote!

VOTE

Usagi/Greed: 0

Usagi/Envy: 1

Usagi/Ed: 1

Ed/Envy: 1 (so they won't have to fight over Usagi, be better friends)

Ed/Usagi/Envy: 2

Lust/Roy: 1

Any other pairings are good to! Well let's begin shall we. Note that Usagi is called Hatred/Death, mostly Hate. Hate, you know, can be connected to Envy and Wrath. Well enjoy people! Review will be answer at end of Chapter 1 Hate.

* * *

Chapter 1 Hate

It was a nice hot day in Central for the Elric brothers. They previously were going to buy food for Winrey and Alphonse to cook tonight. Ed couldn't wait for he loves his brother and Winrey cooking. But deep inside Ed, he felt an excitement as if something was going to happen. Also, Ed felt a great pain. Unlike Al, Ed has good memories of things (specifically friends or Usagi). Today would have been his best friend, Usagi aka girlfriend, birthday. To Ed, Usagi was a very special girl who was too smart for her own good. She was very pure hearted and kind, also she loved to cook with their mom. She loved Ed very much and was very attracted to him, until her parents came to get her as she left out their life. Trisha, their mom, was saddened and depressed, Al and Winrey was crying out cat and dogs! And Ed…was broken, miserable, worried and hurt. He had many thoughts such as: Why she left and will she even miss me…us? What if her organs act up? Even though he accepted the fact that he may never see her again, he worries about her. 'I never got the chance to ask you to…..' Ed thought as he snapped out of his mind daze.

"Hey big brother what should we buy first! Uhhh…….are you feeling ok Ed, you seem stressed?" Al asked worried for his older brother.

"Huh? Yeah I'm okay Al. I was just thinking about some stuff." Ed responds sounding a little vague.

"Okay, well let's get our food." Alphonse says as he thought,' you think about her…Usagi. I haven't forgotten. Don't worry Ed, I think about her all the time Ed, all the time…'

Else where in a big mansion where evil lurks, an old looking woman with gray hair and violet eyes smiled with passion. The woman name was Dante. She was a body snatcher who wanted the Philosopher stone for immortality. The door then opens to reveal Envy, the skort wearing palm head tree. He was waiting for mother, yes Dante, commands.

"Hahaha, Envy do I have a mission for you, Lust and Wrath. As you may or may not know there is a new homunculus." Dante says coolly.

"So another member you say." Envy said with very little interest.

"So you can start your mission now. And if you see Greed tells him to come back here. I think he is forgetting whose boss." Dante said pausing to sit down then added," If Greed decides to use force, then take him down. I don't want the new member associated with Greed, do you understand?"

"Yes master." Envy replied, going to get Lust and Wrath. 'So new homunculi…' Envy thought going to Wrath room. The little boy, Wrath, was currently was lying on his bed waiting for his "mommy", Sloth, to return. Wrath turn to glare at whoever entered but then asked," What do you want?"

"Get your lazy butt up! We are going to get our newest member!" Envy said coldly. Wrath got up quickly, though scared of him secretly Envy was a father figure to him. "Come on, dude! We don't have freaking all day Wrath!" Envy yelled going to get Lust now.

"Are you guys ready?" Lust says appearing out of thin air. "I heard she might be near Central," Lust continued," Lets hurry, we don't want Greed or Full Metal boy getting her first." She finished before Gluttony appeared. Wrath and Envy soon caught up to her.

"How do you know **it's** a girl?" Wrath asked looking up to her as a child would to a mother.

"Because…..I know this person, homunculi, I've been watching her for awhile. You can say like a friend to me or little sister." Lust replied showing an emotion neither Envy nor Wrath ever seen her use….love and compassion.

There was a moment of silence between the three as they continued to Central. Wrath decides to break the silence by asking, "Um………is she young like me? Is she nice like Sloth? If she was your friend then why did you let her die?" Lust decided to wait a minute before answering his question.

"Well first off….she is a year younger than Edward I think. She can be nice like Sloth, I guess but we can't be sure. But she ain't no push over, if offended she will be cruel to you." Lust pauses to catch her breath then continue," I have no control over her actions, either way I don't think she wanted to be saved." Lust finishes as she seen Central nearing. 'I lose you once Usagi but not any more. .'

* * *

Ed was taking a nice walk through Central, while Al was at home preparing dinner. Ed walked until…BAM! He quickly picked himself up," I'm sorry are you….huh?" The person was revealed to be a young lady around his age who looked very scared, shivering. Ed also sawed a resemblance to some one he once knew. She had long ankle length, black-purplish hair, sparkling blue eyes, and no clothes (Edward: blushes). Also he notices the Oroburous (dragon/serpent devouring its tail) on her belly button. That indicated she was a homunculus, which he chose to ignore a put his red coat on her.

"Are you okay?" he said picking her up. "I...I…I don't know who I am? Where I am? Who am I?" the now crying girl says innocently.

'This girl…she sounds like…….no! This can't be her!' Ed thought heading to a Motel for awhile. He carried her to the room he rented, put her on the bed (A.N: NO perverted thoughts please!), and tucked her in saying," I'll help you don't worry, I be back. I'm going to get Al and pick you up some clothes okay, Bunny?"

"B….Bunny?" the girl says sitting up holding the covers over her chest.

"A name, that's what I decided to call you. It really suits you; you're cute and soft like a bunny." Edward says to her smiling and blushing.

"Thank you. Can I come with you? For some reason, I hate the felling of being alone." She says with a crimson blush.

"Umm sure you can go. Just wear my long jacket okay. First let me call Al and tell him to meet us." He says giving her the jacket and handing her some socks for her feet. Once Al was notified and Bunny was dress they headed out to a store for some clothes for Bunny.

Meanwhile, our favorite group of baddies was still on the lookout. "I'm tired of looking! Are you sure she's here!" Wrath says impatiently. "Be patient little one. She has to be some where around here." Lust says as Envy scolded them saying, "Shut up and listen up!"

"Wow, you saw that girl with the weird tattoo?" the little girl says to an older lady. The woman smiled at the girl, "Yes, she was a pretty lady. She went with those people. What was the boy's name?" The girls face lit up, "His name was Edward the full metal alchemist and well some guy in armor. She is so lucky, ay grandma?" the little girl says blushing. "Yeah that's him, he such a you-" she was cut off by three figures; Lust, Envy, and Wrath.

"May I help you in anyway?" the old lady says with a smile. Deciding not to cause a scene Lust asked, "Have you seen Edward with a girl, if so which way did they head in?" The little girl decides to speak up for her old grandma. "Well they were headed in that direction, lady" she finishes pointing to the direction they were seen going to. Lust paused and then thought, 'Jesus Christ!' She knew it was bad. They were heading towards Dante aka master house, old mansion was. "Well…thanks a lot? Whatever." Lust says walking away with Envy and Wrath. As soon as she was sure they were a distance away she says, "Their heading in the way towards our master's mansion." Envy smiled, "Which mean we going to have to stop him and Greed, how fun." As the group continued on Marsha reported back to her boss.

'Hahaha a new homunculus how touching. I might join Envy because man I have no one else but Marsha. Maybe I'll stay for awhile.' Says a pointy nosed man who boar the Oroburous sign on his hand. His name was Greed and like his name he is greedy. He stood," Come on Marsha, Envy is waiting for us." Marsha said confusingly, "What?" Greed ignored her continuing on. 'I may have to obey now Dante, but in the end dear you will be the one bowing down.'

The young homunculus girl was walking with Edward, still curious on whom she was. What she was. "Are you sure you know nothing about my past?" Ed hesitated, "I can't say, because I need to know your true name. But you remind me of some one I knew, ay Al?" Al looked and replied, "Yeah brother's right. You look like her…." "What was the girl name?" Bunny asked with growing curiosity. "Her name was-"Ed was cut off by Al and Bunny.

"Look, a mansion a mansion!" they said with a high pitched excited voice. An old woman sat outside in her little tea table. As they grew closer the woman spotted them and said, "Hello young men and young lady. I am Dante the owner of this mansion What a pretty dress." She said as she admiring the red puffed up expensive dress with a pretty set of matching heeled shoes and also the two black hair ties that held Bunny's hair in two long pigtails. "He…..hellow!" she blurted out scared at how her eyes looked intensely at her.

'So Full Metal just turn her in recklessly, how foolish!' Dante thought to be interrupted by three familiar faces. It was the certain group of some bodies, Wrath, Lust, and Envy. Dante glared at them signaling she did not want to blow her cover yet. "What the heck do you guys' want?" Edward yelled as he and his brother guarded the two. "Please, go back in your mansion with Bunny." Alphonse says as they disappeared into the mansion. "What we want, you know what we want pipsqueak. The girl we want you dummy." Envy said purring loving to piss off his ochibisan.

"Whatever you say you good for nothing, pathetic basterd!" Edward responded in blind rage charging after Envy as a fight began.

Meanwhile in the mansion the two female confronted Greed. He was smirking happily, "Long time love, I came back to you, to join you." Dante soon smirk also, "So you finally realize you need me. Good now give this girl some stones so she can crush full metal, at least knock him off our tracks until I change bodies." Greed shakes his head now going to the young girl and bends down to her. "You are quite the looker. Here eat this, I'll give you strength and it shall restore part of your memory." Greed says pulling out incomplete Philosopher stones. Bunny took it from him saying, "Memories..?" Dante come to her and says, "That's right little one. Death…Hate. It shall restore your memory. Eat it and you'll see."

Bunny begins to eat the stones, she found it unusually good. Then she felt a pain her sign glowed. Greed walked outside to handle Ed and Al, while Usagi fully turn into a homunculus. Dante ask, "What do you feel my child?" Bunny eyes turn a little violet and cat like as she answered. "I feel death...yet at the same time hate." Dante smiled, "You are whatever you chose, Death or Hate."

Meanwhile outside a death match was interrupted by the man Greed. "Well, well if it isn't the Ultimate Shield." The man smiled, "Please Envy, and call me Greed. For now on that's what you will call me." Greed says folding his arms.

"What are you-so, you decided to join us huh?" Lust says folding her arms. "Well for the meantime yes. Looks like we have a couple of rats in the house that's calling for extermination, why don't we end their suffering." Greed says as he was ready to attack only to pause. Ed murmurs sadly, "Bunny…."

The female with long black hair, blue/violet eyes, and cherry lips appeared. She wore a bra top that barely covered her huge chest (Note: that was big as Lust), a small skimpy skirt, feet and arm warmers, little black earrings and lipstick. Also she proudly showed her sign on her belly button. She also held a smirk indicating she was now fully a homunculus and no longer Bunny.

She walked over to Greed and said, "So you began the fun without me……..how depressing." Edward just stared at her saying, "Bunny……what happened to you?" Greed stepped in saying with an unknown reason of hatred for the boy. "Are you going to keep calling her that for the rest of her life? As you may or may not know she is one of us now so-"The girl cut him off saying, "Greed…shut up! They got the point, by the way I'm Hate." Edward stood, and then transmuted his auto-mail to a blade. "If you work with the others' then I have no choice, we are now enemies." He says as he goes for the kill. "Good, I would never want to be team of losers like you anyways!" She says easily dodging his pathetic assault. She kicks him making him fly back, "You're going to have try better than that Edo-chan." She says to him mockingly. 'No…this can't be.' Edward thought for a second before getting up. Hate ran towards him punching him in the face. "You basterd! You'll pay for that!" Edward yells at her.

"Oh Edward, you hurt my feelings." She says, sarcastically. She kicks him making him fall back. He starts to feel dizzy and unable to continue on. "Hahahahaha, so the Great Alchemist can't hold his on long enough. I really thought you would put up a threat." She says before making her arm into a blade and jumped at him, only to be brunt by fire. "ARGH!" she says as she turns to a fire ball and dies.

The infamous Flame Alchemist reveals himself. "Lucky I made it on time. Reinforcements should be here soon." Hate body recovered as quickly as she died, "Baby it's going to take more than your pathetic alchemy to kill me." The Flame Alchemist got in position to strike again, until Lust interfered. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own rank? Like me." She says soothingly and lustily. "Long time no sees Lust you ready to lose?" he said smiling at his secret crush. Lust drew out her sharp nails, "I think it's the other way around!" Before she could even move Roy sent fire her way, Hate then stepped in putting her left hand up absorbing the fire.

"What….how did you?" Roy says in shock. Hate smiled evilly, "Sweet huh? My powers are cool; I can absorb anything and anyone with my left hand. My right hand…is not for you to know."

"Roy! Are you okay?" Riza Hawkeye says as reinforcements arrived, plenty of military soldiers at that. "Looks like its time to go." Wrath decides to say using his alchemy to create an explosion. When the dust cleared the homunculus was gone. "Oh dammit!" Edward says.

* * *

The homunculus traveled somewhere else, a place deep down in Central to an underground mansion. A young lady who was unusually pretty came out, she held a defiant smirk. Hate realized that this must be their master, Dante. She walks over to Hate and smiled, "So the new member finally is here, Hate." She pauses to sit in a nearby seat, "So Greed, you finally decide to join us, I knew you would eventually." Greed snorted, "Don't think I joined you because I missed you or love you or anything." 'Actually I have a real different reason I joined…..' Greed thought staring at Hate and Envy. Dante saw this and had dirty thoughts of her so call son and Hate. "Anyway, Wrath she will be sharing rooms with you. Report to me later for your next mission." Dante then disappeared out of sight.

"Follow me." Wrath says to Hate rudely. Hate just rolled her eyes and obeyed as Lust followed behind. Not wanting to be alone Envy followed also. When they reached the room Hate wet immediately to their shared king sized bed, lie down, put her hand behind her head, chewed on a twig, and overlapped her legs. Lust huffed, sighed, and finally asked, "Don't you remember me?"

Hate looked at her stupidly, "I don't thinks so lady." She replies stupidly. Lust eyes narrow at her rude response, "We have names you know!" Hate decides to screw face her. "So and……?"

Lust was now made at how her 'friend' changes, "So you call us by our names! Lust, Wrath, and Envy!" Hate snorts at her, "Whatever! I really don't care for your names, presence, or wants. So I can really careless, nor do I like you people." Lust no longer in the mood, storms out the room with Envy to follow, before he exits he say, "You are a real bitch! We can careless also, thank you very much!" Wrath stood there amazed. "You can lie down if you want. It really doesn't matter." Hate says as Wrath sit down. "Your cool, you shouldn't listen to the others! Especially Envy, he is a jerk at times!" Hate sits up staring at Wrath and says, "I'm bored! You wanna play tag or something. If so you're it!" She tags him going through the walls running fast. Wrath follows her catching up. So all day they played with each other avoiding the others' even when Sloth came he didn't even noticed her. When they reentered the room Wrath asked, "What do you think in your mind? Like, my mind is full of anger, Wrath"

"_I feel destruction, murders, pain agony. No more life exists, the rage of hell! I am Death!" _

"_But, I also feel pure dislike, wrath and envy. The feeling to kill another, to no longer feel or love anymore. I was created out of, shall always feel, and always will be Hate. I am Hatred!"_

* * *

Author Note: So what do ya think about that. Pretty good for a beginner ay? So what do ya think? I might have Hotaru and ChibiUsa in this later, so you can vote on that whether I should or not! So what do you think about the story? Also I decided to leave this in this category, also I know FMA timeline was in 1900's but I decided to make it more into today's present well the technology and stuff, trust me it'll make story interesting. But if you have otherwise say so. Well, please REVIEW!1

Reminder: If you haven't read Storm of Envy read it and reviews that story kick ass! So does Playing Pretend! REVIEW!


End file.
